


Strike oneshot

by surrealsnow



Category: IT, Reddie - Fandom, hanbough, stenbough - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealsnow/pseuds/surrealsnow
Summary: Stan has anxiety and is scared of thunderstorms and is embarrassed about it but his boyfriends are very soft and comforting.





	Strike oneshot

Stan tensed as another crack of thunder roared overhead. Richie and Eddie were playing video games, mario kart Stan guessed. Bill and Mike were watching them, yelling and teasing the two as much as Richie and Eddie were doing so themselves, from where they sat on the loveseat. 

Stan didn’t want anyone to stop their fun to focus on him, that would be selfish, but inside he was panicking. He shut his eyes tightly, hoping his anxiousness would go away.   
“Stanley?”  
The voice belonged to Richie. It surprised him how soft his friend’s words sounded. He’d looked up from the game after Eddie had beaten him (or rather Richie had let the smaller boy beat him but he’d never admit that outright), adjusting his glasses that had drooped on his round face. His light brown eyes covered again by his huge glasses, his gaze locked onto Stan.   
“Are you scared of the storm?” Richie’s words were curious and teasing. Stan felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment.   
‘“No…” Stan responded, rather unconvincingly, his voice shaking slightly.   
He heard Richie cry out in pain but didn’t look up. He guessed someone was berating him for teasing Stan when he was in a state.  
“It’s okay to be scared, Stan.”   
He felt someone touch his shoulder. The soft touch, the small hands. Eddie, he recognized.   
“Mm not.” Stan replied, his words muffled as he pressed his face between his knees to keep it out of sight of his boyfriends.   
“You don’t have to hide your fear from us.” Eddie assured him.   
“It’s--a stupid fear.” Stan mumbled, still covering his face with his knees.  
“N-not all fears are rational.”  
Stan felt a clammy hand on his bare knee. Bill. The taller boy was always warm, too warm in fact, so he was always sweating. Stan didn’t mind that, though. Bill was insecure about it, he knew. Every since that summer of the pact, where Bev had commented about his hands being wet and how it was kind of gross. Stan had been mad at her after that but at the time he hadn’t been sure why. He’d always been rather protective of Bill, and Bill was protective of him back. He thought it had just come with the territory being friends, of surviving a traumatic experience with a killer clown as kids. But Bev had taken the teasing a bit far that day, Stan knew that much. 

“Fearing that fucking clown is rational. The Painting Lady is not.” Stan grumbled.   
“They’re one in the same in your mind though, I’m sure.” Mike said comfortingly, although his words sounded more thoughtful, like he didn’t want his words to be taken as fact if they weren’t. Mike was always like that. He was confident with what he said, unless it had something to do with how others’ felt. He was never great with emotions, burying them in books when working at the library. He was so soft around Bill but anxious around Richie and Eddie. It came so easy to them, Stan thought. Richie and Eddie had practically be in love when they met, but Stan hadn’t known he was gay until late high school and didn’t know he was okay with a polyamorous relationship until freshmen year of college, which was only halfway done. They were finally on break together. It was winter in Derry, and freezing at that. Stan’s heat had broken at the start of break and the four of them came over to cuddle him for warmth, which Stan had thoroughly enjoyed, even though he wasn’t one to always admit that he liked doing such soft things with the boys he loved.   
“I guess.” Stan surmised after a while.   
“Anything we can do to help you feel better?”   
The question came out weird coming from Richie, but Stan appreciated it all the same.   
“I mean…” Stan trailed off, his face growing hot.   
His head picked up slightly, and at that very moment Eddie and Richie took the opportunity to kiss him, one of them on each cheek, like some movie Stan had definitely seen before. His face was red as a tomato and he tried to hide it again between his hands. Bill moved his hands out of the way.  
“Oh n-no you don’t! Let us see your p-pretty face.”  
Stan gushed at that. Why was Bill so sweet? God. Stan followed instructions, if a bit hesitant, his face still bright red. Bill moved to kiss him on the lips just for a second, gauging Stan’s reaction, wanting to make sure that his anxiety was allowing him to be touched. Stan hesitated, not knowing the answer himself.   
His face twisted to see if he needed less stimulation, but he just felt touch-starved, like he had his entire life, not knowing until rather recently what he had really needed. 

His parents always worked and when they were home, they hardly showed him much affection. They weren’t bad parents, they just weren’t huggers. They told him that they loved him and they meant it. They just didn’t do it with physical affection. Stan secretly wished they did, ‘cause he was a hugger, (not sure how that worked genetically with two closed-off parents but whatever). It was a behavioral thing that Stan had developed, maybe from being so close to the losers. To his friends, to his boyfriends.   
“C-Can we cuddle or something?” Stan asked anxiously, the words barely above a whisper. It sounded less like a request and more like Stan was bored of watching Richie and Eddie play video games. No one mentioned that though. Bill and Mike exchanged a look with Bill and quickly obligued, going to hold Stan’s hands, both of them holding one each. Richie and Eddie basically climbed on Stan then, Richie by his back hugging him toward his chest. Eddie lay down across his lap, his head resting on one of his thighs, snuggling into Stan. 

Stan rested his head on Richie’s head then leaned down to rest it on Eddie’s. Bill kissed his left hand and Mike squeezed his right, smiling up at him with so much love and comfort in their eyes. Stan felt so happy he could burst. He felt love on all sides. He kissed each one of his boyfriends in tow on the lips and then leaned back against the couch to just enjoy the warmth of his boyfriends’ enveloping him into a couch cuddle pile. The thunder eventually started to drift off, its roars sounding more like mewling noises. Stan didn’t think about the storm for a while though. He was adequately distracted by the four older guys surrounding him in affection. He felt well-cared for, well looked after.   
He wished that break would last forever.


End file.
